


like a promise

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [13]
Category: Weird City (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Christmas Below was a helluva lot different than Christmas Above.
Relationships: Burt Chund/Stu Maxsome
Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580710
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	like a promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HDHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/gifts).



Christmas Below was a helluva lot different from Christmas Above.  _ Everything  _ was different Below, so Stu didn’t know why he was so damn surprised by all the changes that he noticed around Christmas. Felt like every day that he was discovering something new, but that was just life Below. Christmas was just...so different, and it was weird that he forgot just how different it was during his years Above. 

There was no rushing out to the E-Market, hoping there’d be short waiting times for the Mail-Bots. There  _ were no Mail-Bots,  _ not down here, and there were also no E-Markets. They couldn’t do any of the shopping online ‘cause most retailers didn’t deliver to Below addresses. They couldn’t go and pick up a Ready Meal for Christmas dinner, ‘cause Below didn’t have any Meal Shops. 

Stu and Burt had done all their shopping in person, going to the shopping centre a few blocks down from their new home. They’d been a few times since moving Below, but this had been their first trip to try to find gifts, and they hadn’t left empty-handed. Luckily they’d found everything they needed, gifts for Stu’s parents and Burt’s kids and a few things for each other.

It turned out Burt couldn’t wrap to save his life and Stu wasn’t too good either, so they’d bought a whole bunch of gift bags and tissue paper to wrap things up in ‘cause the shopping centre didn’t have any wrapping stations. None of the gifts they prepared would’ve passed Above, but they didn’t need to live up to those standards anymore. 

Not Below. Not when they were living their life together. 

Even though they’d spent the day shopping, it had been a  _ great  _ day. Both of them took a day off work so they could get all their shopping done in one go since they both knew they’d forget otherwise. 

It had been like a day-long date, something they hadn’t had much time to do since moving Below. Things were so much busier, without the comforts you got Above. You had to do housework  _ yourself  _ since there were no bots to do it for you. And that took up time, ‘cause you kinda  _ had  _ to do the dishes and clean the floors (which they’d learned the hard way). Burt was better at making sure they got stuff done, since he had been Below for more of his Adult life than Stu’d been, but no matter how efficient they tried to be, they still didn’t have as much free time as when they’d been living Above.

Of course, it was worth it. Anything was worth it when it meant that they got to live together. That they got to  _ love  _ together. They’d been through enough getting here that they weren’t gonna give it up for anything, least of all having to do their own housework—it had just been an adjustment. Finding where they had time for one another was something they both worked at, ‘cause it mattered to both of ‘em. 

Getting a whole day together was more than they  _ ever _ had time for, and it’d been one of the best days Stu’d had since moving Below. Waking up together and not having to beg Burt for more cuddles before he reluctantly got up for work, eating eggs on a  _ weekday,  _ then spending the whole day shopping around before getting home at the same time and having a whole evening to themselves. 

Stu listened as he heard his mother’s laugh ring out from their living room, a smile curling his lips up as he thought of every reason he had to be Merry. 

“Whatcha doin’ out here, egg white?” Burt asked against his ear, wrapping his big arms around Stu’s middle and hugging him tightly when Stu jumped in surprise at the unexpected presence. Despite the near heart attack caused by his husband’s silent footsteps, Stu smiled, twining their fingers together against his belly and patting Burt’s forearm. 

“Just thinking,” Stu told him, letting Burt sway them back and forth to the music playing from the living room. “I’m so happy we moved down here.”

“I’m happy too,” Burt told him, kissing his neck softly. “Didn’t think I'd get a second chance at love and here you came, giving me the best happily ever after I ever could’ve asked for.”

Stu nodded, blinking quickly to keep from crying. Burt had lived an entire life before they even met, and sometimes Stu forgot that. Forgot that it was different for Burt, that he didn’t have nearly as long left as Stu did. With a hoarse voice, he said, “I love you, big man.”

Burt, gentleman he was, didn’t call him out on sounding emotional. Instead, he held Stu tighter and kissed his neck again, pressing, “I love you too, egg white,” into his skin like a promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
